Zoids: Battle begins again
by Animemerer
Summary: After royal cup tournament with a few twists here and there, but mainly relies on furry and  zero's rivalry. Also chaoic century terms will be used, but they are no that important mainly for history background.


Alright everyone this is my second story I hope you like please leave reviews on it and if you have read my first leave reviews for it as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids the title belongs strictly to the people who made it.

Chapter 1

Three black saber fangs were standing straight waiting for their opponent to show up.

"Any idea when this guy is supposed to show up?" asked one of the pilots.

"Nope, but considering who it is I wouldn't mind waiting." replied another.

"Oh please just, because he's won so much battles doesn't mean he's better than us, were the Dark Sabers and no one scares us away." spoke the last.

Just then a boulder was shredded into tiny pebbles and a large lavender colored raptor styled zoid stood there with two sets of spinning blades hanging over where the boulder was.

"Oh man it's him king Vega and his zoid the Berserk Furry!" spoke the first pilot with fear heavy in his voice.

The furry stood strong as looked at the three saber fangs. As the machines stared at each other a meteor was seen crashing in the distance.

"Man the judge sure likes to keep his distance doesn't he." spoke one of the saber pilots.

Where the meteor stood was a white cylindrical capsule. The capsule rose and opened to reveal a robot standing inside.

"Attention, attention, the area with in a 50 mile radius is now a designated zoid battlefield. Will both teams please enter their zoid gear immediately?" spoke the robot judge as he moved his back and forth over the battlefield.

Both sides did as they were asked and entered their zoid gears.

"The Dark Sabers team versus the Berserk Furry. Warning only competitors and personnel may enter, warning all others must leave the battlefield at once. Area scanned, battle field set-up, ready fight." shouted the judge as he crossed his hands signaling for the battle to begin.

The three sabers fangs took of in a hurry running for the berserk furry as fast as they could firing shots as they advanced. The furry responded by opening the blades and activating it's energy shield. The shells from the sabers fire did nothing. The shelling stopped and the furry closed its blades and roared loudly showing that it was fine.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, You guys will need to do much better than that if you want to beat me, right furry." spoke a kid no older than the age of 10. The furry roared in response. "All right lets do this." spoke Vega as the furry rushed the three sabers shooting energy beams after them.

"Whoah, emergency evasion now." ordered the leader of the group. The three sabers split up and ran in different directions.

"Aww you ran away that's no fun." spoke Vega as he rocketed of towards on of them.

The furry's thrusters easily caught up to the Saber and the furry shot it's right claw and latched on to the rear leg of the saber fang it fell to it's stomach.

"Hah got ya." spoke Vega as he reeled in the zoid. "A-une"shouted a saber pilot. " No don't Zeke" the other pilot screamed as he saw the saber take off to help it's friend.

"_Idiot" _thought the other pilot as he looked by and watched the saber run. "_If I'm going to win this fight I'll need speed." _"Jackson get the ion thruster ready I'm coming back for a change of equipment." he spoke as he ran ran of to whale king.

Meanwhile the captured saber looked up and saw the furry about to take its blades and drive it into the center of his machine, but he was hit from behind as the returning saber fired.

"Hmmm, so you came back to save your friend huh, how noble. But it wont be enough to stop me from doing this." Vega spoke as he sent an electric current through the saber and the zoid was covered in the electrical sparks made by the furry.

The pilot screamed as he felt the electricity flood his body, he passed out as his computer screen shown command freeze.

"A-une" shouted the other pilot as he continued firing "Dam you."

The furry engaged it's shield and blocked each shot waiting for the saber fang to stop. "_Uhh this getting boring" _vega thought as he continued defending himself. He engaged the thrusters and rocketed towards the saber fang. The saber pilot screamed as he saw the furry slam the shield into his zoid.

**Whale King**

"Jackson hurry up with the re-equip" shouted the leader as his zoid's rear cannons were removed and replaced with ion thrusters.

**Furry battle**

The saber was thrown back into a rock wall and they were still as saber tried to stand back up.

The sparks were flaring up all over the body as the saber fang tried standing up wobbling from side to side as the stabilizers were clearly down.

"Dam it all, the stabilizers are down and I don't think I can fight much longer." spoke zeke to his team leader.

**Whale King**

"I understand that Zeke, but if you can last a little longer I can cover you until you get back here and get some immediate repairs." spoke the leader as his saber steeped back on to the battlefield and took of into a fast run towards the furry.

**Furry Battle **

"Dam you" the saber pilot shouted as he shelled the furry.

"Man the same move again, I thought you black sabers were different from most of the other A class teams." "_But then again if they were any better they would be in S class like Bit and the Blitz team." _he closed his eyes and thought back to the last fight he had with Bit. "HUH"

Alarms started beeping as the radar showed an object approaching at high speed coming straight at him.

The desert sand cleared and Vega could see the last black saber fang charging at him the saber rammed him and sent the furry going to the ground. "What the hell was that?" vega spoke as he looked and saw the lead saber standing in front of the other. "You guys keep interfering and prevent me from finishing my fights and to be frank I haven gotten bored with you.

The furry dropped its foot anchors and opened its mouth and the tail opened up and began absorbing particles from the air around it.

"WARNING, WARNING THE USE OF A CHARGE PARTICLE GUN IS NOT ALLOWED ON THE BATTLEFIELD WITH OUT SPECIAL PERMISSION FROM THE ZOID BATTLE COMMITEE. FURRY CANCEL YOUR ATTACK OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED." spoke the Judge as he pointed his hands at the Furry.

The furry ignored this and continued charging his cannon.

"Wait a charge particle cannon" spoke the leader "We don't stand a chance against something like that." spoke the other pilot as he watched in horror at the furry gathering the particles in it's mouth.

"I know" vega said as he fired the cannon at the two zoids. The pilots screamed and stood still as they saw no way to escape the devastatingly powerful blast. The blue white charged particle blast fired and zoomed over the saber fangs heads, the force from the blast ripped the ion thrusters of the lead saber fang and the two zoid's computer's became frozen.

"See judge I was never gonna blast em directly the most I did was use the force from the blast to make their systems freeze." spoke vega as he looked at the judge.

"I see, I will now deliberate what the appropriate response tot his should be." the judge spoke as he turned around. Several minutes passed and the judge turned back around.

"I have deliberated and have decided that the victory shall be allowed, but the amount of prize money to pay for the saber's repairs shall be deducted, and that is final." spoke the judge with an authoritative tone.

"Okay I have no problem with that." Vega replied. As the judge disconnected his communication with Vega.

"The battle is over. The battle is over, the winner is Berserk Furry." spoke the judge

**Unknown place in darkness**

Two figure were talking with their faces.

"Well sister what do you think about him?" asked one figure.

"He definently has the skill. And his zoid is more than likely related to ours. I say we ask him to join us." replied the other.


End file.
